


Pokemon Power and Intelligence Konoha Adventures

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A young woman living in Covington City with both of her mom's parents   is unwilling to go out on a Pokemon Journey because she has Nuzlocke. She's really afraid that her Pokemon will die. She finds a badly injured nonshiny female Riolu in the garden at her grandparent's house. Then    she goes on a Pokemon Journey around the Konoha Region with her Starter Pokemon Laura the nonshiny female Riolu.





	1. I meet Laura my nonshiny female Riolu and I start my Pokemon Journey.

I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed in my green Alola Region outfit. Grandma McMaken:"Megan it's time for you to go start your Pokemon Journey around the Konoha Region." "I know that you're really afraid to lose one of your Pokemon because of the Nuzlocke curse that you got not too long ago right after saving a Wild nonshiny female Kanto Ninetales." She said. Me:"Ok." "Grandma I'll go travel around the Konoha Region to get rid of my Nuzlocke." "First I need to get one of the three Starter Pokemon from the Professor." "I'll pick one of the Kanto Region Starters." "Squirtle the Water Type Pokemon." I said. Grandma McMaken:"That's a really good choice honey." She said. I packed all of the healing items into my purple backpack's last pouch and I packed ten empty Luxury Balls into the first pouch where the four packets of stickers that my grandma got me are at. Me:"I've got ten empty Luxury Balls so I can go catch some Pokemon." I said. I zipped up both parts of my purple backpack and I put it on my back. I walked down the staircase and I walked out of the house. I looked over at the bushes and I saw a Wild nonshiny female Riolu sitting down on the ground covered with bruises. I saw cuts on her and I got one Hyper Potion out of my backpack. I walked over to the Riolu and I sat down on the grass. Riolu looked at me and she gasped. Me:"Hello Riolu." "I'm Megan Kendell." "Right now I don't have any Pokemon on me." "I'm going to go get my Kanto Region Starter Pokemon Squirtle." I said. Riolu:"I like you Megan." "You're a very kind hearted person." "I'll be your Starter Pokemon." She said. Me:"Where did you come from?" I asked. Riolu:"The Floccesy Ranch." "That's over in the Unova Region." She said. Me:"Laura you're so far way from your home." I said. Laura:"That's my nickname right?" She asked. Me:"Yes." "That's your nickname." "I'm cursed with Nuzlocke." I said. I healed Laura up with my Hyper Potion and I tossed it into the trashcan outside. I captured Laura in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86.


	2. I get my nonshiny female Squirtle Bridget at the Pokemon Laboratory and I get N Harmonia as my traveling companion around the Konoha Region.

I called Laura out of her Luxury Ball and I put it in my left shorts pocket. Me:"Laura let's race to the Pokemon Laboratory." I said. Laura:"Ok." "I'm going to win Megan." She said. Laura and I raced to the Laboratory. Laura won and I lost. I walked into the Pokemon Laboratory and I saw N Harmonia talking with the Professor. N Harmonia:"Your Squirtle is really excited." "She's ready for a Pokemon Trainer." "Both Starters were taken by two Pokemon Trainers so that they can win this Region's Pokemon League." He said. Professor Elsa Sage:"N Harmonia I kept this one for a girl named Megan Kendell." "She's been asking for a nonshiny female Squirtle from Pallet Town in Kanto as her Starter Pokemon in this Region." She said. Professor Elsa Sage:"She's a Nuzlocker which is very bad." "She's been really afraid to obtain her first Pokemon from me lately." "She doesn't want to start her Pokemon Journey." She said. Professor Elsa Sage:"A Wild nonshiny female Kanto Ninetales cursed Megan with that right after she had saved her from falling over a bridge." "She grabbed onto all nine of her tails by accident." She said. N Harmonia:"Professor I'll travel around this Region with her." He said. I got my Starter Pokemon from the Professor and I left the laboratory with N Harmonia. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86.


	3. I meet my rivals Shane Zimmerman and Sierra Zimmerman the fraternal twins who start traveling around with us.

I let Bridget out of her Luxury Ball to run around with Laura and I introduced myself to her. Me:"Laura and Bridget let's go train really hard." I said. Laura:"Megan I'm at Level twenty right now." "I was at Level seven before that Pokemon Poacher separated me from my family." She said. Me:"Oh my gosh!" "That's really awful Laura!" "Getting separated from your family." I said. N Harmonia,Laura,Bridget and I walked out to Route 1. We saw one boy and one girl getting ready to have a Pokemon Battle really close to a tree in the really tall grass near the water. Shane:"Charmander use your Ember Move on Bulbasaur!" He shouted. Sierra:"Bulbasaur dodge it and use your Hidden Power Ground Move on Charmander!" She shouted. Bulbasaur dodged the Ember Move from Charmander and she smirked evilly at him. Bulbasaur used her Hidden Power Ground Move on Charmander and she knocked him out. Shane:"Darn it sis!" "I lost!" "You won!" He said. Sierra:"Big bro I picked the better Starter Pokemon than you did because the first Gym Leader of this Region uses Rock Type Pokemon." "Not to mention that she also uses the Ground Type Pokemon." We're going to win the Gym Badge without any problems." She said. Shane:"Sierra there are two people that watched both of us Battle and they got two nonshiny Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs." He said. Sierra:"Shane what are the two nonshiny Pokemon?" She asked. Shane:"Riolu and Squirtle." He said. Sierra:"So that Nuzlocker Megan finally got her very first Pokemon from the Professor." "I won't let her lose any Pokemon in the challenge." She said. Laura:"We have nicknames!" "You don't need to call us by our Species Name!" She shouted angrily. Shane and Sierra walked over to us. Me:"Laura is my Starter Pokemon." "I met her earlier today at my grandparent's house." "She was in our garden badly injured." "Bridget joined to help us out with my Nuzlocke." I said. Shane:"We'll travel around this Region with you." He said. Sierra:"Your Riolu Laura is so cute Megan!" "I want to catch one now!" She said. Laura looked at Sierra and she blushed. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86.


	4. I find the missing Charmeny Starter Pokemon from the Laboratory and I call Professor Sage.

I looked around and I saw a bunny Pokemon. It had two really short red pointy ears which were up in the air and it had a red fluffy collar around the neck. Me:"Oh my gosh!" "This is one of the Starter Pokemon from Professor Sage's Laboratory!" "She must have followed me out here!" "Charmeny the Fire Type." I said. Charmeny walked over to me and she looked up. Charmeny:"I wanted to travel with you Megan but I was too shy." "I don't want to live in that Laboratory forever with those other two Starters!" "They pick on me constantly cause I'm shy!" She said. Me:"Welcome to the Team Cinnamon." I said. Me:"Those two bullies won't hurt you ever again." "I promise." I said.


End file.
